


Belonging

by NoivadoFogo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rey Nobody, Reylo Baby, a little bit of anguish, mention anakin skywalker and padmé amidala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoivadoFogo/pseuds/NoivadoFogo
Summary: Belonging. Maz was right, what she was looking for was in front of her, and had a first and last name. Ben Solo That annoying, stubborn man whom she had come to love so desperately had now given her the greatest gift of her life, her daughter. Now she had her family. Now she belonged to something.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> What I'd like to see in rey and ben's comics. The end of TROS for me is an insult, so this is my ending and what comes next.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is always welcome.

"Fatherhood is more than fathering a child; it is leaving a legacy;  
It's more than being the provider, it's being a hero [...] "  
\- Chrystian Rose Coast.

When Ben Solo took that small package in his big arms, he knew it was complete.  
The baby that was his daughter, his responsibility, was perfect. She had white skin like his, and surely those little wisps of hair would be the color of his hair as well. He was proud, that little child was his and his wife's wife who was now sleeping after childbirth. Ben looked at Rey, her face was soft, calm. Her breathing was low, and she had her hands on her belly, a gesture she acquired during her pregnancy. She still thinks she's carrying the baby. He smiled, she became very careful with herself after the discovery of her pregnancy.  
Ben looked at his daughter, and peace and happiness was all he had in his heart now, _was that how his father sat when he first took me in his arms?_ He had no answer for that, but he knew he would do anything for that little child.  
\- Kira, this is your name, and I promise you, you will always have me and your mother, you will never feel alone, we will always protect you and take care of you, with all our love. You won't know the pain of being without your parents, like me and your mother, I promise.  
Ben actually kept some of those promises, but in others he failed.


	2. maternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rey and maternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is always welcome.  
> may the force be with you.

"The force of motherhood is greater than the laws of nature."  
\- Barbara Kingsolver

When Rey heard she was pregnant, she cried. He wept with fear, happiness and joy. Her discovery was unconventional, she was meditating, so involved in the Force, but then a little hot spot appeared, she couldn't understand, and considering that one more of the Force's mysteries, she let it pass.  
But what she let pass, Ben didn't let. They were eating quietly when Ben stopped.  
\- what's it? Rey asked as he chewed.  
"Nothing," Ben answered in that tone of voice she knew, the tone of _not wanting to speak now._ Rey continued to eat, so did Ben, but his face was paler and his eyes kept looking at her, and she hated it when he did that.  
Later that night, when they were both lying in the house Ben turned to her, now they were facing each other when he softly whispered.  
\- you are pregnant.  
Rey laughed at him, but after seeing Ben's serious face, began to deny, then cried.  
Ben hugged her until she stopped crying and said they should take an exam to confirm. Two days later came the official confirmation. Rey Solo and Ben Solo would be parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is always welcome.  
> may the force be with you.


	3. four years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four years since the disappearance of ben solo and rey solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters may or may not be following the events  
> Constructive and well-educated criticism is welcome.  
> may the force be with you.

"You cannot deny the truth in your family."  
\- Lor San Tekka to Kylo Ren.

Today is four years since the disappearance of their parents. She still remembered the message she found when she got home

  
_"Kira, your father and I were assigned to a mission, we can't tell where it is, she's confidential, stay home and behave. Obey your droid, we love you._ "

  
It was her mother's last words and she didn't expect it, at that time their relationship was difficult. Kira had dropped out of the Jedi Academy, and her mother was heartbroken so she quarreled with her that she couldn't go to the Academy that way, and Kira replied that she didn't like the place, that Jedi businesses bored her, that she wanted other things. He said he loved strength and place with his lightsaber, but that was all, the rest was all idiocy. She knew she had hurt her mother, but it was the truth. Her father, on the other hand, didn't say anything to her, he didn't even ask why, she didn't understand at the time, but now she knew he was just being kind and waiting for her to talk to him. Her father bored her better than anyone, and he was strangely quiet as she and her mother fought.  
She had dropped out of Jedi Academy when she was 14, she was a great padawan, her parents had trained her in strength since she was a child, levitating and blowing things up was the signal for them to train her. She loved training with them, her father taught her how to fight a saber, and together with her mother they went to build their lightsaber. Her mother gave her a kyber crystal, and when Kira asked where she had it from, her mother smiled and said she found it on a planet when she and her father were traveling through the galaxy. When Kira took the small stone in her hands, its color turned blood red, she could see her mother's smile die. Your father on the other hand said it was just one color. She was trained in the art of combat and the Force, and when she entered the Academy that her parents built to form new Jedis, it was tedious for her. She could easily defeat the others, and that caused anger and envy, and Kira was known for her bad temper, her mother said that this was all from her father, but Kira knew that not all of her tempers came from him, she had a little of her own. mother there.  
But that didn't matter now, people said their parents were dead, the Jedi Council was one of them. Kira didn't like them and after his words and his sentence that her parents were dead, she began to despise them passionately. At first the Jedi Council consisted of his mother and father, then with the years, other padawans became masters, then joined the Council. Master Ziron was who she hated most. He had a proud bearing, liked to have the final say and Kira could see the ambition in his eyes, and after his parents disappeared, he was the first to say they could be dead. Kira never forgave him for those words.  
Her mother's friends, Finn, Rose and Poe at first did not believe it, but over time, Kira could see what they really felt. The mission was supposed to last a week, searches only started a month later, that was strange, but it was months of searching the galaxy, but it was as if their parents had never existed. The entourage with them had also disappeared. Kira wept, she felt in the bond she had with them that they were alive, but when she clung to the Force to call them, no one answered.  
When he was a year old, the searches were closed, and his parents reported dead.  
She became known as the last Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and well-educated criticism is welcome.  
> may the force be with you.


	4. Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and polite criticism will always be welcomed.  
> may the force be with you.

"Fear is the way to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

  
\- Master Yoda

  
It was late at night when Rey woke up, she reached out to find Ben's body, but the bed was empty. _Where is he?_  
She got up and started looking for him around the house, and eventually found him in her daughter's room. He loved his daughter, Rey could see in his eyes, how in the delicate way he held the little baby, or how he cared about her, and also why he always seemed to be looking at her so intently.  
When Rey came into the room, he had his daughter in his big arms, facing the big balcony of the room, the long white curtains moved smoothly in the wind, and Ben with his left arm was holding the small body, and with it. his right hand gently ran through her daughter's hair. He was very affectionate with his daughter, but that seemed strange, Ben was too focused for a cuddle, that's when she understood.

Her daughter's mind was calm, serene and quiet, as the head of a newborn baby should be. He knew he shouldn't go into his daughter's head like that, but he couldn't help it, his fear was too great. He did this a few times a day, he tried to hold back, to say that it was all right, but when he realized, he was already looking for something, anything that indicated that something was wrong. When his daughter Kira cried, was when he was on high alert, _is something hurting? Is she trying to protect herself from something?_ Her thoughts were driving him crazy and paranoid, and most of all, afraid. But as always, he was crazy, because it was only hunger or rash, or morning, he had found that his daughter could be very sly, as when she only sleeps in Rey's or his own arms, and these little, unconscious gestures of love from her. his daughter, put a smile on his face.  
But here he was, with his big right hand, running softly through his son's soft hair, _dark hair like his_ , that's what Rey said.  
"You're afraid there's someone in her head, aren't you?" - he heard Rey's question, he knew she was there, knew even when she had woken up, it was like this now with their bond, sometimes they just needed a look and that's it, they both knew what the other wanted say or do.  
"Yes," Ben whispered, then felt Rey's arms on his backstroke, caressing softly and comfortingly.  
\- This will not happen to her, because she has me and above all, you. I know I would never let something like that happen, I understand your fear. As usual, Rey could tell exactly what he was feeling.  
"But I'm still afraid, I don't want her to suffer or feel pain, I don't want any harm to come to her, she's just a baby, and all she should be is sly and sleepy."  
Ben can hear Rey's giggle behind his back, she always let out those giggles when he let himself go for his daughter's sake.  
\- but she'll know the pain and feel it, why it will grow and live, and all we can do is be there for her Ben, you and I will be good parents, because we already know what not to do. Do you trust me? The words came out soft, but determined.  
"You do know," Ben answered back knowing that every word of Rey was true, he would not fail his daughter, he would protect her, take care of her, give her advice, hear about his fears and anguish, teach the ways of strength, and the path of equilibrium, he would never abandon it. Kira was a piece of him, a little bit for now, but his and his annoying wife.  
\- But don't be afraid Ben, don't suffer, I'm here, let's do it together as a family. Rey's words soothed him, how he loved this strong, resilient woman.  
In her arms, Kira let out a sigh, as if in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and polite criticism will always be welcomed.  
> may the force be with you.


	5. the same eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben solo and his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daddy ben solo because i always wanted to see him as a dad i think he would be a good dad.  
> this part that shows kira training is a scene that happens in the Star Wars trailer Knights of the Eternal Throne "Betrayed", I loved the scene of the little girl, and I imagined it with Ben and Rey's daughter, she would be strong in strength and would have temper problems like dad.  
> so all the credits to who made the videos, I just put the kira in place of the little girl in the video.

"If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people."  
Maz Kanata.

Kira grew up a shy and quiet child, just like me, Ben thought, he could see Rey and his on the child. She was stubborn and annoying like her mother, but she was also very loving and protective of who she liked, just like Rey.  
She was already seven, and Ben couldn't believe how big she was, her eyes were light brown and her _long curly black hair like his,_ Rey loved her daughter's hair, and he teased her with it, she got annoyed but he knew she loved this joke.  
But what she had certainly provoked with her parents was her temperament. Rey was not a flower of kindness, and he much less. Of course, over the years, they had to solve the problem, but now with the years and the experience, it was hard to find the control and the screams, and they didn't want Kira to hear their parents fighting either. it had to be far away. It was their silent agreement.  
But the same could not be said about kira, because the girl had a bad explosive temper and fought anywhere. Ben and Rey were working on it. And today was one of those days.  
Ben and Kira were at the Jedi Academy, were in a record open field, there were four older padawans around her, and the fifth was fighting with her, and she was losing until she was knocked out.  
\- again. Ben made sure his voice sounded steady but still gentle, he didn't want to make his daughter think he was disappointed or angry with her, so he took care.

She tried one more time and went to the floor again.   
But when he stood up like that, there was a determination in his son's face that he had seen before. The fifth padawan raised the bat to attack, but was stopped in the air by Kira, suddenly the air became heavy and Ben heard the bat break, also saw the other four padawans floating motionless in the air, as did the fifth. But what came next was what worried him, Kira started crushing him into her clothes, and she wouldn't stop until he shouted her name.  
\- KIRA! the scream made her let everyone go and the air around her was light again. Ben ran to the unconscious boy next to Kira as he looked up to scold his daughter, saw his face, and saw him a lot in the mirror, usually when he was on a mission that Snoke gave him. . And he didn't like that look, he was proud, blameless and, above all, dark.  
They came home without saying anything, and for the first time Ben was afraid of failing his daughter. The night after dinner and talking to Rey about it, he went to his daughter's room, she was in bed reading. He went to her, sat on her and started talking.  
"Kira, you know I love her, and for loving her, I don't want you to do this to anyone else." You should only do with people you know who will kill you, which was not the case today. Her voice was calm, but he knew Kira could hear the scolding from behind.   
"I know, daddy." His voice was soft, but Ben could see the amusement in his eyes. "I just let myself go today, he hurt me and I didn't like it." Ben nodded and asked. <br />  
\- did you do it by questionnaire? or ... _someone_ told you to do? - The question came out in a whisper, Ben knew why, was afraid of the question and even more of the answer.   
Kira's eyes looked at him seriously, and for a moment Ben can imagine how many times he himself had not done this to his father Han, or his mother Leia.  
"No," was Kira's reply, and soon after she smiled, "Dad, can you read this to me today?" please. She smiled, knew he couldn't resist that smile.   
"Okay," Ben answered and started reading to his daughter. After finishing the chapter, Kira was already sleeping, that's when Ben reached out and started searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and politely elaborated criticism will always be welcomed.  
> may the force be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is always welcome.  
> may the force be with you.


End file.
